Mas alla de una Vida
by Bennu-No-Anneshka
Summary: Esa sensación fatigosa que retumba en el pecho cuando te dicen una palabra, cuando te dedican una sonrisa o un gesto amable; era algo tan asquerosamente triste que tenía que pararse un momento, cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y tratar de continuar caminando, para poderlo superar... Y gracias a eso fue que lo conoció a él. IkkixOC
1. Prologo

Bueno, esta vez traigo un fic mas corto -A pesar de que no he terminado aun los otros 2- De la siguiente generacion: Ikki, quien a mi parecer es la reencarnacion de Kagaho, y Dael, mi OC que es la reencarnacion de Anneshka. Son pocos capitulos, y tambien son cortos. Pero espero que les gusten.

Reviews please!

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Esa sensación fatigosa que retumba en el pecho cuando te dicen una palabra, cuando te dedican una sonrisa o un gesto amable, y sabes que a la persona a la que está dirigida no eres tú si no a tu apariencia, era algo tan asquerosamente triste que tenía que pararse un momento, cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y tratar de continuar caminando, para poderlo superar.

Si, recordaba esa sensación de antaño.

La sensación que la había traído a la realidad, la sensación que había logrado hacerla superarse, y más importante que todo, la sensación que logró que fuera ella misma.

Aunque eso no era verdad del todo, sabía que no importaba cuánto intentaras cambiar de forma de pensar, o de opinión o sentimientos, siempre estarás en el mismo cuerpo, nunca dejarás de ser "tú".

Y con eso en mente había surgido la pregunta que había temido hacerse por tantos años:

_¿Quién soy en verdad?_

Le aterraba pensarlo, le aterraba pensar en la respuesta que podría obtener, pero aun así siguió, pero aun así continuó.

Y gracias a eso fue que lo conoció a él.


	2. Sesiones Fotograficas

**De Sesiones Fotográficas y Discusiones con mi Hermano.**

Año 1992. Se acercaba el fin del invierno, así que las calles, antes cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve blanquecina, estaban empezando a despejarse de a poco. De igual manera, las copas de los árboles dejaban de ser en su totalidad blancas para dejar entrever sus ramas, que empezaban a ser un poco verdosas de nuevo.

El frío aún penetraba por la ropa de las personas que caminaban por la calle, por lo cual todas y cada una de ellas llevaba, al menos, un abrigo puesto; probablemente todo mundo se los quitaría después. Las nubes que cubrían en sol se veían cada vez menos densas, lo que significaba que el calor de los rayos les brindaría protección dentro de poco.

En un gran estudio, en el centro de la ciudad, se llevaban a cabo las mismas actividades de la mayoría de los días. Los asistentes de la muchacha que se hallaba en el centro del plató se agrupaban alrededor del lugar, viendo todo atentamente.

La chica, protagonista de todas las fotografías, tenía el cabello azabache y largo, hasta la cintura. Su piel era de un color tostado muy bonito y sus ojos eran algo inusual. Un azul, muy claro, blanquecino, con una línea azul naval alrededor. De altura media y figura de modelo, rondaría los 16 años.

-Solo unas cuantas fotos más- Decían unos, lo cual era muy lejano a la realidad.

-De perfil por favor.

-¡Excelente!

Distintas voces se agrupaban en el sitio, llegando a formar una multitud no muy agradable para la audición.

-Sólo unas más, debe estar cansada- El hombre de "traje" tras ella, miraba todo con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, miró a todos y cada uno de ellos, penetrando los lentes de los aparatos con una mirada afilada.

-Hermano, ambos sabemos que yo nunca estoy cansada- La muchacha negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se acercó al alto hombre de desordenado cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía porcelana

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Le pregunto la chica.

-Quién sabe- Sesgó el rostro con una sonrisa.

-Enigmático como siempre- Le dijo ella con un leve tono cantarín.

-Terca como siempre- Le devolvió el "alago" a su forma.

-Es bueno saber que me quieres tanto- El tono de sarcasmo en su voz era demasiado leve como para que cualquier persona que no la conociera lo captara. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta.

-Podría decir lo mismo– Dijo él con el mismo tono.

-Hablando de amor- Cambió el tema de conversación la menor- Hoy me tengo que ir ¿Cierto?

-Es verdad- Miró su muñeca derecha, fijándose en la hora por medio del reloj que estaba en ésta- Te quedan 3 horas para estar lista, ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo a tiempo?

-Por Dios- Ella volteó los ojos- No soy la reina de Inglaterra para tardarme 5 horas vistiéndome.

-Pero sí una adolescente para tardarte tres bañándote- Sonrió sin prejuicio alguno.

-Vale...- Bufó- Diles que nos vamos y ya está.

-Tú espérame en el pasillo que está donde la salida- Le puso un brazo tras la espalda y la empujó levemente, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el montón de fotógrafos.

-Como diga, majestad- La muchacha hizo una reverencia, más en burla que nada y salió de la sala.

-Pero si aquí tú eres la princesa- Dijo en tono burlón que solamente ella pudo escuchar antes de dar los pasos que la sacaron completamente.

"_Y tú el rey_" Pensó sarcásticamente y se dió media vuelta, caminando hasta la salida.

Y por alguna razón, la sensación de que el día sería largo se hizo presente en su mente.


	3. El Rey

**El Rey y La Princesa.**

El cielo era relativamente azul en su totalidad, podía verlo a través de los lentes de sol que tenía puestos en la cara, mientras estiraba el cuello al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Se estiró un poco y miró al joven de cabello negro junto a ella.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó él.

-Si quitas el hecho de que me siento incomoda con esto- Ella señaló su ropa- Y que quiero mi capa de vuelta. Sí, estoy lista.

-No puedes andar con una capa azul por todos lados- Suspiró- Si terminamos el trabajo de manera perfecta, te dejaré usarla un mes sin quejas de mi parte.

-Es que tú no sabes lo importante que es para mí esa capa.

-Lo sé, pero también sabes lo importante que es mantener la imagen, por más egocentrista que suene eso.

-¿Y de aquí a cuándo a tí te interesa mantener la imagen?- Ella frunció un poco el ceño.

-Sabes que siempre me ha importado- Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, por supuesto. Tanto que en mis 16 años de vida es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso- El tono sarcástico de ella no fué disfrazado esta vez.

-No me vengas con esas niñeces ahora- Él suspiró- Venga, es hora de irnos- Le abrió la puerta de un taxi que los esperaba- Mi auto ya lo enviaron para allá, tuvieron que hacerle unas cuantas reparaciones y pedí que lo dejaran en ese lugar.

-Ah, es que tú también vas- Se sorprendió la muchacha- Y yo que pensaba que los detestabas a ellos...

-Los detesto-Él afirmó.

-¿Y por qué vas entonces? Puedo encontrarlo yo sola.

-Me preocupa cuántas cosas te pasen antes de eso- Cuando ella se dió cuenta, ya estaba dentro del carro, y él estaba cerrando la puerta, dándole unas instrucciones al conductor.

-No sé por qué te preocupas tanto. Sé perfectamente el tipo de riesgos que estoy corriendo al ir allá.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que te confíes tanto que bajes la guardia- Murmuró y le sonrió- No te preocupes, no hare nada.

-Más te vale, porque como se te ocurra inventar, llamo a alguno de tus tres Jueces si no es que a los tres para que te lleven de regreso al Inframundo- La muchacha bufó, soplando su pollina en el proceso- Eres demasiado impulsivo. Te conozco, Hades.

-Y yo a ti, Dael-Sonrió "inocentemente".

-Por algo somos hermanos ¿No crees?

- Si, supongo que es por eso

Dael simplemente sonrió y volteó el rostro hasta la ventana. Sí, entendía perfectamente sus preocupaciones, siempre las había entendido. Y aquella conexión se debía a que era la hermana gemela de nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo dios de inframundo, Hades.

Aunque... Pensándolo bien, no se quejaba de nada que viniera de su hermano.


	4. Presentaciones

**Presentaciones.**

En ese momento justo, parados frente a las puertas del gran Santuario, viendo a los caballeros y aprendices moverse de un lado a otro, casi frenéticos, ella se sintió nerviosa. No había tomado en cuenta el hecho de que se iba a presentar; junto con Hades, a su enemiga, la diosa de la Sabiduría y la Estrategia en la batalla, Athena. De pronto, deseo que el auto se hubiese tardado más tiempo, o que Hades se hubiese arrepentido en el último momento. Pero no, allí estaban. A punto de dar el primer paso dentro del lugar. Dael respiró profundo ¿Que podría pasar? Tan solo iba a buscar a alguien. No podía ser tan malo.

Pero todas sus conclusiones se vieron derrumbadas cuando Hades la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Lamentablemente, aquella conexión también implicaba que se leyeran como libros abiertos con tan solo verse a los ojos. Suspiró profundo, tal vez, tan solo tal vez, su hermano no se diera cuenta... Porque había una primera vez para todo ¿Cierto?... ¿Cierto?

-No me mires así- Dael volteó el rostro al lado contrario, desviando la mirada.

-... Estas rara- Dijo él en un murmullo y ella se tensó.

-¿Rara? ¿De qué hablas? Venir al Santuario te afectó un poco hermano.

-Ahora estas nerviosa- Atinó en el punto.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! No bromees- Pero se mordió el labio inferior a penas terminó de hablar.

-¿Me estas ocultando algo?

-Oye, que esté nerviosa es una cosa- Dael entrecerró un poco los ojos ante la confesión- Pero que te esté ocultando algo es otra.

-Entonces SI me estás ocultando algo, y por eso estas nerviosa- Ella dió un respingo ante la acusación de su hermano.

-Mira, soberano hermano- Se masajeó las sienes- ¿Por qué habría de estarte ocultando algo?

-A saber, si no se que me ocultas no puedo saber por qué- Miró el santuario- Bueno, supongo que ya lo descubriré –Hades empezó a caminar.

"_Se va a armar la buena cuando se entere de que yo ya sé quién es la persona que estoy buscando... Aunque se va a armar otra MÁS buena cuando se entere de que fué... Bueno, la persona que casi lo mata_" Dael volvió a morderse el labio inferior y caminó detrás de su hermano.

-Pero sabes, me sorprendió que quisieras venir de repente, y más que te vas a quedar tan poco tiempo, casi un día -La miró de reojo- ¿A que se debió?

-Bueno... Tú sabes, asuntos... ¿Personales?- Asintió.

-¿Personales? –Repitió Hades.

-Sí, personales- Dael intentó convencerse a sí misma más que otra cosa.

-¿Cuáles?

-¡Personales! ¿Que ahora también tengo que contarte mi vida privada?- Intentó parecer molesta o indignada.

-Supongo que podré preguntarle a mi sobrina o a alguno de tus amigos de aquí sobre esos asuntos.

-¡No!- Pero Dael se reprendió mentalmente al soltar esa exclamación- Digo, ¿Qué ellos también tienen que saber mi vida privada?

-Estas realmente nerviosa- Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué será?...- Pero sus nervios fueron en aumento al ver cerca una cabellera negra, demasiado conocida a decir verdad.

Su hermano volteó un momento al lugar frente a él y medio frunció el ceño al notar quien se encontraba frente a ellos, a no tantos metros de distancia.

Y ahí estaba él. Dael no tuvo dudas. Cabello negro azulado, desordenado, penetrantes, casi inexpresivos ojos azules tan oscuros como el mar y la piel tostada. Soltó un suspiro y se golpeó mentalmente por no pensar en sus acciones frente a su hermano, el cual en ese momento, al escuchar el suspiro de su hermana, se volteó sorprendido hacia ella, alzado, una ceja expectante a una explicación.

Dael sonrió, haciéndose la desentendida, y con ágiles movimientos dignos de su carrera de bailarina profesional, se escurrió hasta el comienzo de las 12 casas del zodiaco.

-¡Dael!- Llamó su hermano, no teniendo tiempo para detenerla.

-Gracias a Zeus que no soy tan alta como mi hermano- Murmuró ella, viendo al cielo, alzando un poco las manos. Era cierto, era mucho más pequeña que Hades. A decir verdad, Dael era pequeña para su edad.

-¿Estás hablando sola?- Una voz profunda habló a su lado y ella sonrió, muy ampliamente.

-¿Esa es la imagen que doy?- Dael se volteó, tan solo para ver al dueño de la voz.

-Si- Asintió él, pelinegro azulino, sin prejuicio, pero con una sonrisa en los labios que podía pasar por algunos como una sádica.

-Gracias por decírmelo... Supongo- La de ojos blanquecinos frunció un poco el ceño, aún sonriendo.

-De nada- Sonrió más ampliamente.

-Me presento- Extendió una mano- Dael Van der Vaart. Aunque creo que ya te había visto en una ocasión.

Esa persona miró la mano extendida y sonrió un poco.

-Ikki de Fénix- Se presentó estrechándola.


	5. ¿Odiarte?

**¿Odiarte? ¡Ja! No lo creo.**

-No creo que a tu hermano... Le agrade mucho- Comentó el joven, mirando de reojo al susodicho, que desde que había estrechado la mano de su hermana no había dejado de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Déjalo, está loquito el pobre- Se excusó ella dándole un codazo a Hades- Estar entre tanto muerto toda la vida afecta la sanidad mental.

-Dael- Hades gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Si?- Se volteó para mirarlo con la sonrisa más dulce que jamás en su vida había mostrado.

-Eres un caso perdido- Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Murmuró Ikki por lo bajo.

Dael hizo un puchero que hizo que Hades e Ikki se vieran unos segundos antes de volver a mirarla.

-Sí, está loca- Asintió el segundo.

-Se cayó de cabeza de la cuna- Comentó el primero.

-Eso explica mucho.

-Oigan- Dael frunció el ceño un segundo- Esta loca- Se señaló- Es una de las dos mejores cantantes en todo el mundo- Y se cruzó de brazos.

-Aja, ¿Y? -Inquirió Ikki mirándola en son de lo mismo que dijo: 'Aja, ¿Y?'.

-Hay, que odiosos son los dos- Se dió media vuelta y emprendió camino al bosque.

-Te vas a perder- Dijo su hermano.

-No me importa. Cualquier cosa es mejor que soportarlos a ambos.

-Es como una niña pequeña- Exclamó el de cabello negro que no era de su familia, haciendo que ella se girara hacia él y se acercara en dos grandes zancadas.

-De pequeña no tengo nada tarado- La muchacha se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro- Y escucha claramente: Te puedo hacer llorar en menos de dos segundos. Así que has silencio.

-Quiero verte intentándolo, oh, gran loca que es una de las dos mejores cantantes en todo el mundo- Dijo en tono sarcástico.

Dael simplemente se quedo mirándolo fijo. Hades soltó una risa por lo bajo, volteando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Y por desgracia, Ikki comenzó a sentirse alarmantemente mareado.

-Detesto a las mocosas malcriadas- Movió hacia los lados la cabeza y cerró los ojos, Dael sintió una presión sobre su cuerpo que la empujaba a estar más cerca de la tierra- Ya, está mucho mejor.

-No sé ni para que vine- Gruñó la muchacha y volvió a caminar rumbo al bosque.

-Ni yo- Suspiró Hades y miró a Ikki- Será mejor no ir a buscarla, puede que se ponga más irritable.

-Concuerdo contigo- Asintió el muchacho.

"_¿Por qué rayos su reencarnación tuvo que ser tan fastidioso?_" Pensaba Dael, bastante irritada. Le hacía falta su capa, sin ella se sentía incompleta. Y es que era como si le arrancaran una parte de su alma, porque esa capa tenía la esencia de su propio antepasado "_Anneshka-sama... ¿Qué era muy difícil quedarse sola? No, ella tuvo que irse con Kagaho_" Bufó ante el ultimo pensamiento.

"_Realmente es terca_" Pensó Ikki mirándola desde una de las tantas construcciones en el bosque.

De repente, Dael se interrumpió su paso. Y moviendo el pie de manera molesta exclamó.

-¿Qué me ves? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- Si, había sentido la mirada de Ikki sobre ella.

-No realmente, solo pienso en algo.

-Puedes hacerlo sin escrutarme.

-Curiosamente estás en el diámetro de visión hacia donde mis ojos se dirigen.

-¿Y por qué será que cada vez que me muevo ese diámetro de visión me sigue?- Preguntó de nuevo con sarcasmo la muchacha.

-Quien sabe.

-A parte de odioso y fastidioso, cínico.

-Aparte de terca y loca, malcriada.

-Con orgullo.

-Ya decía yo- Sonrió de lado.

-Deja de verme- Demandó.

-Estás en mi campo de visión- Se excusó con gracia y se levantó, cerrando los ojos.

-Eres un idiota- Ella continuó caminando.

-Tú eres una loca, que buena combinación.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Dael alzó una ceja con desaire.

-Que es raro que nos conociéramos así, si no hubiera sido de esta manera, estoy seguro de que te hubiera odiado.

La de ojos blanquecinos se aguanto una carcajada. "_Yo no te hubiera odiado de ninguna manera_" Fue su único pensamiento.

-¿Ves? Tengo razón- Se dió la media vuelta y salto lejos del bosque.


	6. Ante tu Diosa

**Ante tu Diosa, mi Enemiga.**

Bueno, para empezar, sí, había escuchado de las vueltas que dan la vida, y la ironía de esta y todo eso, pero por todos los dioses.

Aquello era simplemente inaudito.

Estar en una sala, con Athena, el contenedor humano de Hades, el caballero que "asesino" el cuerpo físico de Hades y el que intentó matarlo.

-_Door de god Hades en alle geesten...*_- Dael se pegó una palmada en la cabeza. Sabía desde el principio que las situaciones serían extrañas, pero nunca imaginó que tanto realmente.

-¿Qué dijo?- Inquirió Ikki mirando al dios de la muerte, éste sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la diosa de la guerra mirando a la joven.

-Sí, sí, tranquila señorita Athena, no se preocupe por mí- Dael exhibió una sonrisa que no se molestó en hacer parecer muy real.

-Le dije que estaba loca- Murmuró Ikki recibiendo un codazo de parte de un rubio que estaba a su lado.

-Creo que realmente no te incumbe mi condición mental siendo que tú eres peor que yo- La menor le brindó la misma sonrisa al moreno.

-Eso es lo que crees tú- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, admito que estoy loca. Pero también doy por cierto que tú y yo somos dos.

-Es verdad- Levantó los hombros.

-Veo que se llevan bien- Comentó la diosa y sonrió un poco al ver como los dioses negaron.

-Un verdadero infortunio, a mi parecer- Bufó la hermana menor de Hades.

-Dael- Regañó su hermano sin moverse de su lugar.

Dael se metió una chupeta en la boca y giró el rostro al lado contrario de Hades.

-¿Ves Shun? Está loca y no son invenciones mías- Ikki miró a al rubio, el cual suspiró.

-¡No pedí tus opiniones Ikki de Fénix!- Exclamó Dael ya molesta.

-Y yo tampoco las tuyas, pero siempre haces comentarios de más.

-Ikki- Dijo Athena en tono reprobatorio y el joven miró para otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Y se supone que yo soy la loca- Farfulló la muchacha. Hades bufó y Shun suspiró.

-Los dos están locos- Declaró el dios.

-Si eso hace que se mantengan en paces, no tengo más opción que coincidir- Asintió la diosa.

* * *

*_Door de god Hades en alle geesten...: 'Por el Dios Hades y todos sus espectros...' _Esa es la traduccion al español. Dael es holandesa, asi que de vez en cuando se le salen algunas frases o palabras en su idioma natal.


	7. ¿Amigos?

**Entonces, ¿Amigos?**

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Hades a su hermana menor cuando, después de salir de la sala en donde estaba Athena, ella empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-Lejos del loco que me persigue por alguna extraña razón fuera de mi entendimiento- Dael musitó, alzando una ceja sarcástica.

-Me pregunto quién esta tan loco como para hacerlo- Ikki bajo las escaleras, pasándole por un lado sin detenerse, y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo también me pregunto quién será.

-No tienen remedio ninguno de los dos- Suspiró el de cabello negro.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que la reencarnación de la persona que busco sea un...- Y ella se calló de sopetón al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Reencarnación?- Ikki paró su caminata y volteó a verla, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Colaría si digo que ese pequeño gran detalle se me escapó?

-No.

-¿Vas a matarme verdad?

-No- Negó y sonrió "amablemente"- Solo a torturarte dependiendo de tu respuesta.

-¿Respuesta?- Dael parpadeó unas cuantas veces. En su mente, pidió piedad a todos los dioses del Olimpo- ¿Qué me vas a preguntar?

-¿No lo sabes?- Se acercó un poco a ella- Normalmente alguien le preguntaría a una persona "¿De qué estás hablando?" Cuando le dicen que es una reencarnación.

-Bueno... Sabes que vine a buscar a la reencarnación... De Kagaho-sama...- Ella fue bajando el tono a medida que hablaba.

-¿Kagaho? Creo que me suena el nombre.

-Ese Kagaho, tú sabes... El espectro de Bennu... El que vine a buscar...

-Ah, ya– Pasaron unos segundos y cayó en lo que pasaba- ¿Viniste... A buscarme a mí?

-Tu figúratelo mientras yo...- Dael se escurrió de él- ¡Escapo velozmente como si mi vida dependiera de ello!

-¡Regresa aquí!- Gritó el otro al verla correr, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que corriera tras ella.

-¿¡Qué pasa si no quiero!? ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

-¡No seas dramática que solo quiero que respondas unas preguntas!

-Bueno- Ella se detuvo de la nada cosa que casi hace que Ikki se caiga encima de ella.

-Ok- Se estabilizó y la miró- ¿Por qué me buscas?

-Porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿Sentiste...? Y... ¿Quién es Kagaho para ti como para estar buscando a su reencarnación, o sea, buscándome?- Enarcó una ceja.

-Porque yo soy la reencarnación de Anneshka-sama.

-Anneshka...- Asintió lentamente- Sabes... Si no sabía quién era Kagaho menos voy a saber quién es ella.

-Anneshka-sama, Guerrera de la pasada Guerra Santa... Estuvo del lado de Hades y los Espectros. Kagaho de Bennu era su guardián bajo órdenes de Hades. Y ellos... Terminaron enamorándose.

-... Repite por favor- Ikki ladeó el rostro.

-Que Anneshka y Kagaho terminaron enamorados. _In love_._ lyubitʹ_. _Liefde_. ¿Así o más explícito?

-No puede ser- Ikki suspiró- Bueno, entonces, ¿Por qué me estás buscando si eso pasó a nuestros ancestros?

-Ya te dije. Sentí la necesidad de buscarte.

-No tenía ni idea de que mi ancestro fuera un espectro- Se rascó la nuca- ¿Qué esperas hacer aquí? Digo, ¿Que seamos amigos?- Ladeó el rostro, no se sentía cómodo, sentía como si preguntando eso fuera un total estúpido.

-No se...- Dael se agazapó- Yo solo quería verte... Por eso vine solo un día.

-Solo un día... Entonces ¿Deberíamos?

-Deberíamos, ¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, viniste desde lejos, y solo estas un día- Le tendió una mano- ¿Deberíamos intentar ser amigos?

-Bueno...- Tomó su mano y esbozó una media sonrisa tímida.


	8. De Vuelta en Casa

**De Regreso a Casa.**

_"Querido Ikki:_

_No sé por dónde empezar, hay miles de ideas que vienen y van de mi alocada cabeza. Y es que al final si terminé en la conclusión de que estoy completamente loca._

_Sí, loca, muy loca. Porque ¿Quien más que yo se enamora de alguien así?_

_Llevo muy poco tiempo conociéndote. Menos de un día si no me equivoco. Y aunque antes sólo te había visto unas cuantas veces, a mitad de la Guerra, no pude evitar sentir cosas extrañas que nunca había sentido antes._

_12 Horas. Tan solo 12 horas. Y me parece que hubiera estado una vida entera junto a tí. Aunque... Para ser francos, me parece interesante la idea de vivir una vida a tu lado._

_Ja... No me prestes atención, sabes que estoy totalmente loca._

_El inframundo sigue igual que siempre. Sin luz del sol, ni flores, tan solo almas y espectros por todos lados._

_Sería interesante plantar unas cuantas flores, digo, para que se alegre un poco el panorama ¿No crees?_

_Aunque no se cuanto tiempo pase para volvernos a ver, siempre guardare en mi mente tus lindos recuerdos._

_Con cariño, Dael._"

Volvió a leer la carta una vez más, fijándose en cada curva de la letra y suspiró, echando la cabeza para atrás.

Eso no estaba bien, se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

12 horas, 12 horas pasó con ella y ahora sentía como cada minuto solo se pasaba como una hora.

"_Querida Dael_" Podía leer por el rabillo del ojo las palabras escritas en un papel casi completamente en blanco, era su letra, indudablemente.

-Esto no está funcionando- Murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Pudo ver el rostro de ella, podía imaginarla en su misma situación al escribir aquella carta, o hubiera sido más fácil para ella al ser tan sincera como era.

"_Espero que vuelvas pronto_"

Dejo el bolígrafo de lado y dobló el papel, metiéndolo en un sobre.

Sí, es que para ellos, solo una palabra era suficiente para transmitir todo.

Siempre había sido así, y siempre lo sería.


End file.
